


赫敏的改变

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 别再试图把我吓跑，赫敏。只有摄魂怪，伏地魔，还有格洛普曾令我恐惧，所以你可以放弃这念头了……这没什么。在心里记住这一点：我爱你，这不会改变。基于1-5卷，哈赫向。





	赫敏的改变

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermione's Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485608) by funvince. 



我在这世上最爱的女人是个吸血鬼。

当然，她并非生来就是吸血鬼的。赫敏·格兰杰原是个与旁人无异的人类。实际远不止如此。她过去是个好人，一个比我见过的任何人都要好的家伙，她现在仍然是的。

在二战的最后那段日子里，赫敏和她的小组越过霍格沃茨外的安全界线去弄补给，他们被一群吸血鬼袭击了。遵照伏地魔的指示，赫敏成了唯一的幸存者，而且被转变了。

[译注：此处二战并非麻瓜们熟知的二十世纪四十年代同盟国和轴心国的战争，而是指巫师界的“第二次世界大战”。]

出事时我不在她身旁，为此我永远也不能原谅自己。

*

_赫敏的呜咽声让我心碎。_

_我站在医院的病房外，努力鼓起勇气好走进去。我不是害怕赫敏。我永远也不可能害怕她，但我担心我只会让事情变得更糟。她出了这样的事，都是我的错。我清楚赫敏如果知道我这么想，一定会把我打翻在地，但我本不该让她去的。_

_当我以为她死了的时候，我的世界终结了。我用我的整个生命祈愿，希望治疗师们是错的，希望她还活着。而结果是她活着，从某种意义上来说。这也是我的错吗？_

_呜咽声停止了，寂静让我感到恐惧。我必须弄清楚我不是在做梦，赫敏真的和我只相距二十英尺。早先的犹豫消失了，我冲进房里。_

_一双黑眼睛里射出的目光止住了我的脚步，我喘息着。悔恨刹时淹没了我。赫敏和我只是相互注视着，无数的瞬间流转而过。_

_她的皮肤完全失去了过去曾有的血色。她看上去就像是个瓷娃娃，异常美丽却极度易碎。她栗色的头发已经变成了一种极深的棕褐，几乎接近黑色。她身上唯一还属于原来的赫敏的颜色是双唇上惊人的鲜红。_

_赫敏先断开了这种凝视，垂眼看着她的被单。她静静地说：“你为什么到这里来，哈利？”_

_我稍稍移动重心，把一直抓着的背包放在地上。我回答：“你是我的女朋友。如果不在这里，那我该在哪里呢？”_

_赫敏满脸惊讶。我不会责备她。我们还从没明确过我们间的关系。实际上，我甚至不能确定我们是不是已经有这样的关系。毕竟在一场战争中我们几乎没时间约会。我们也从来没有机会接吻或者偶尔来句“我爱你”。但对爱来说，有些东西是超越简单的拥抱亲吻的，而这就是其中之一。_

_赫敏脸上的快乐神情渐渐消失了，她突然显得非常纤小。她说：“我想你该走了。你必须现在就走。”_

_“我哪里也不去。你怎么能叫我做这样的事？”我边问边朝着床缓步走去。_

_赫敏退缩了，把一个枕头挡在身前。“你不明白……”_

_“我明白的比你认为的要多。难道你忘了总能在防御课上打败你的人是谁？”我说着，试图让气氛轻松点。赫敏连一丝笑意都没有，于是我又严肃认真地说：“你感到饥渴。你需要鲜血，但它必须是特定的一种类型。松鼠或是耗子的都不行。那血必须是人类的，而且必须来自某个和你有情感纽带的人。蕴含在血中的情感使它富于营养或者起了某种作用。我不是故意要显得自大，但我想对你来说，我的鲜血正发出最高声的召唤。”_

_我在床上坐下，赫敏闪开了，退进一个角落。她开口时，声音听上去灰心丧气的：“我不想伤害你！你怎么能呆在这里？你怎么能站在我身旁？”_

_“我的朋友里有一个狼人还有一个混血巨人。如果伏地魔以为我会为这事弃你不顾，那他就是个傻瓜。我没有大部分巫师的那种偏见。你知道的。”_

_赫敏摇摇头。“这不一样。狼人每个月只有三天会变成怪物。巨人并不都是生性残暴。可我是。”_

_我张嘴想要回答，这时候我感到了一股突如其来的寒意。赫敏周围的空气开始震动，就在一瞬间，似乎一切都没变，又似乎一切都改变了。她看上去和刚才完全一样，可是她身侧环绕着一种之前所没有的非人的气质。我颈后的毛发立了起来。我不清楚我是怎么知道的，但我明白我面前的这个女孩不再是赫敏了。_

_她悄无声息地靠向我，伸出一根手指抬起我的下巴。她轻柔地说：“我闻到你血的气味了。真想看看我撕碎你喉咙的时候你眼里的恐惧。你不知道克制着不把你的血吸干需要多大的自制力。”_

_我的心跳加速了，待在一个饥渴的吸血鬼身旁显然是个糟糕的主意。那双黑眼睛的颜色加深了，我努力咽下喉咙里并不存在的唾沫。几乎我所有的本能都在告诉我快跑。可是还有一个本能，最重要的一个，告诉我这本就是我意之所指。_

_我握住赫敏的手，把它抵在我的胸口。我说：“别再试图把我吓跑，赫敏。只有摄魂怪，伏地魔，还有格洛普曾令我恐惧，所以你可以放弃这念头了。你着迷于学习的时候你简直能把所有妨碍你的人脑袋拧下来，我不是也能容忍嘛。这没什么。在心里记住这一点：我爱你，这不会改变。”_

_有什么在那对黑色的瞳孔里闪烁了一下。_

_我受到了鼓舞，决定作进一步的尝试。我问道：“如果喝点什么，会不会有用？”_

_这问题正中要害。赫敏的反应快得惊人，她惊慌失措地后退，眼里写满了恐惧。她大喊起来：“不，哈利！我不会让你这么做！”_

_我举起一只手止住了她的抗议。我站起身走向我的背包。“别担心。我还没有自杀。当然我也不会在你面前这么做。不过看起来，就这一次，我知道一些你不知道的东西。”_

_赫敏盯着我从背包里拿出的那个瓶子。她的目光里有饥渴，有震惊，还有羞愧。“那至少有一加仑的血。人体的血液只有5.6升。你会死的。”_

_[译注：1英国加仑=4.55升]_

_我咧嘴笑了。“我还有很多呢。赫敏，你不是这世上唯一的吸血鬼。你是个凌驾我们这些凡人之上天才，不过说实话，你还是有点儿自大了。”_

_“哈利！”现在赫敏笑了，我知道她已经明白了。_

_“这是我的储备血。每周我都会献出一些新鲜的血液，因为感情因素，或者一时冲动，怎么说都行。这不是什么大问题。我们不是生活在一部恐怖电影里。你不必装着邪恶的声音说：‘我想吸你的血。’”_

_赫敏终于哈哈大笑，我感到前所未有的温馨。她的眸子闪闪发亮，我知道，最糟的消极情绪已经渐渐隐去。经验告诉我，它不会这么轻易消失，但至少此刻她的脑子不再纠缠那个念头了。_

_她温情地凝视着我说：“你不必这么做，哈利。你本不必献出鲜血的。你并不是唯一一个和我有情感纽带的人。我相信我的父母会帮我解决这个难题的。我爸爸已经提议让治疗师用水蛭来抽他的血。他就是这么傻。”她的嘴角挂着微笑，眼里却含着忧伤。_

_我在床上坐下，过了一会儿，赫敏也挨着我坐下。这让我很开心，但我努力不把它表现出来。我平静地回答：“我相信你的父母会帮忙的，但你和我一样清楚，来自一个爱——爱人、你的另一半的血才是最佳的。这就是为什么德库拉会花费数周去引诱少女露西。你已经认识我七年了。我有种感觉，你不会去另找一个男朋友为食的，所以你需要我。而且，我想这么做。”_

_[译注：德库拉(Dracula)伯爵无疑是最著名的吸血鬼，他的的第一个牺牲者就是露西(Lucy)。《德库拉(Dracula)》, 布拉姆·斯托克(Bram Stoker)著]_

_赫敏眼框里盈满泪水。“这么的需要你，对我来说不公平。”_

_我把手覆在她的手上，她没有把手抽开。“不，真正不公平的是，只要我需要你，无论何时你都会在我身旁，而我即便是光和你扯平都还有很长的路要走。拜托了，让我来为你做这件事。”_

_泪水从我的女朋友脸上滑落下来。我轻轻把她搂进怀里，她放松下来，倚在我身上。我尽我所能地试图去安慰她。在意识到赫敏不会想让我看着她“进餐”以后，我出去了一小会儿。_

*

我知道事情将会很艰难，但我想那以后会好的。我本该知道得清楚。我是哈利·波特。对我来说，生活几乎从没有轻松过。不好意思，我通常不会这么愤世嫉俗的，但有时事情让你实在很难不那么想。

我到医院探望过她之后，最初的几周风平浪静。别的学生在她周围的时候自然是有些紧张，不过赫敏本来也不是个爱交际的姑娘，所以她也不是非常在意。被看作一个令人畏惧的家伙没有让她受到伤害，但她曾告诉过我，她总觉得其他人有点躲着她。她的变化加深了这种隔阂。她仍然拥有她的朋友们，这是最重要的。

这让我很放心。我当然不认为像罗恩和金妮这样的人会开始待赫敏有如麻风病人，但我心底的一小块地方却对这种可能性深感恐惧。在五年级时，一度大部分巫师和女巫都以为我在发疯，当那些我认识多年的人，比如西莫，都和我敌对的时候，那真的很伤人。我很高兴我害怕的事情并没有发生。赫敏所承受的痛苦已经够多的了。

不幸的是，总会有其他事情来雪上加霜。

她再也不能到户外去了，阳光对她作为吸血鬼的存在来说是致命的，魔法没法保护她，不过反正赫敏过去也是在室内度过她的大部分时间的。而且早在被转变前，她就讨厌大蒜。赫敏打趣地对我说，除了再也不能把皮肤晒黑以外，一切都没变。

要装作她只是得了一种怪病，需要做的只是去适应它，这轻而易举。然而，我心里很清楚。我看到她每天是怎样竭力压制她新获的暴力倾向。这并没有什么明显的迹象。在过去的赫敏身上，鼻子抽动或者眯起眼睛暗示着她的不耐烦，而在现在的她身上，它们暗示着杀戮的欲望。我知道这一点是因为她的眼睛。

每次看见她那种毫无感情的注视都让我死去了一点儿。一个赫敏这样的女孩本来永远也不可能有这种目光的。如果有谁活该恶灵附体，那本应是我。我不该这么幸运地安然无恙。

除此以外，还有更多微妙的迹象显示，赫敏正越来越苦恼。每当学生们从魁地奇球赛中归来，我都会看到她羊皮纸上的泪痕，我知道无论她怎么说那些违心话，她还是怀念白天在户外的生活。

海格调整了课程时间表，这样格兰芬多的神奇动物保护课就在晚间进行了。我知道他是好意，但我真的希望他没有这么做。看着那些动物怎样从赫敏身旁躲开是我所见的最令人心碎的事情。而这对我而言却又意味深长。

压力终于有一天还是降临到她身上。马尔福在走廊里发表他那愚蠢的种族主义言论。那并不是什么他过去没重复上千遍的东西，但这次在我和罗恩反应过来以前，赫敏已经冲到他面前露出了犬齿。在和赫敏的灵气关联的防御机制阻止她前，她几乎成功地刺破马尔福的喉咙。

接下来的一个月我一直想尽办法劝诱赫敏走出她的房间。当然的，她有了自己的房间。这是校董们对于赫敏继续留在学校所定下的条件。在她无意识的情况下，鲜活的充满血香味的人类气息可能对她形成难以抵挡的诱惑。不用说，这对于我说服我的女朋友相信她不是个怪物的努力毫无帮助。

每天至少一次，我会顺路把家庭作业和鲜血带给她，并努力让她打起精神。我完全理解了小天狼星死后赫敏为了安抚我而体会过的那种痛苦。这些时候我完全被对伏地魔的恨意压倒，有几次几乎愚蠢到跑出去找他。幸运的是，罗恩会把我捆在床上直到这种情绪过去。

我知道算总账的那一天很快就会到来。我再也不会让那个杂种伤害我或者其他任何人。

我最终还是把赫敏从她的房里弄了出来，我真心相信，如果不是那个该死的吵闹鬼，本来一切都会好转的，赫敏也不会再遭受更久的痛苦折磨。赫敏又开始在课堂出现后的一天，我们走在去公共休息室的路上，这时候皮皮鬼从一套盔甲里跳了出来，喊了一声：“呸！”

就像每次我在场的情况下，她吓了一跳时会做的那样，赫敏反身攥住我的胳膊寻求安慰。而这次她这么做的时候，捏碎了我胳膊里的骨头。这是最后一根稻草。赫敏曾孤注一掷地抱定了一个信念，相信自己还可以在某种程度上过正常人的生活。顷刻之间，我就看见那个信念支离破碎。

[译注：压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，喻使人不堪忍受的最后一击。]

她坚信她是个怪物。我再说什么都不能从她脑海里抹去我的胳膊血肉模糊的画面了。赫敏整个儿缩回到自己的世界里。她会去上课，然后在图书馆度过所有的课余时间。她唯一开口的时候是在课堂上回答问题。她已经完全倒退回她一年级时的举止。

我没法强迫她来谈这件事。我只能等待，在她身旁。有人可能会问，为什么我还要坚持尝试，为什么我不放手，长痛不如短痛。如果他们会有这样的疑问，那么他们是永远都不可能理解的。当我看着赫敏的时候，我看到了我自己，我也曾孤单迷茫，那时候我所想要的一切仅仅是有人支持我、对我说我是个好人。

这并不是说我可怜她。我从来不能忍受人们同情我，我也决不会可怜赫敏，那样对她是种侮辱。只是现在灾难以某种奇怪的方式把我们连在了一起，所以我明白她需要什么。我将之付出。

我的胳膊只用一点生骨灵就治好了，但伤害已经造成。赫敏再也不愿碰我了。因为力量的因素，我们此前也没有太多的相互触摸，但完全回避身体接触让我觉得非常空虚。我不能想象这对她来说是怎样一种感觉。

既然她不肯碰我，那么就由我来碰她。我尽量不动声色地来做这件事。我会偶尔在这儿吻一下她的脸颊，在那儿给她一个轻轻的拥抱。我知道，她那么聪明，所以早就意识到我在做什么了，可她并没有阻止我。我们俩都太需要它了。

在此后的五个月里，情况一直如此，直到赫敏终于受够了自怨自艾。

*

_有求必应屋里静悄悄的，只有我们的羽毛笔写字的沙沙声。在图书馆关门以后，赫敏更喜欢在这里而不是公共休息室里学习。自然地，这屋子此时充当起了微型图书馆的角色，里面满是高大的书架，舒适的座椅和书桌，墙边还有火焰熊熊的壁炉。_

_赫敏一直都是个夜猫子，或多或少，但我不知道是不是她新的天性增强了这种倾向。不过我心里还是很清楚，最好不要去问。_

_说白了，我也是个夜猫子。至少，对噩梦的恐惧所带来的失眠次数如此之多，也能让我够得上这个资格了。我只有在赫敏的身旁才觉得绝对安全，我想这多少有些讽刺。一名让我远离黑夜恐怖的吸血鬼。这真有趣。我真希望能和我身旁的那个女孩分享这个观察结论。那个变得消沉之前的赫敏一定能发现其中的趣味。_

_我感到了一股熟悉的寒意，于是向桌子对面望去，以为会看到吸血鬼之魂再次浮上表面。但我非常惊讶地发现赫敏正盯着我，狂怒深刻在她脸上。_

_赫敏对我发火并不是什么难得一见的事情，以前也曾有过，可这次她作为人类和吸血鬼的两面夹杂在一起，陌生的恐怖抽掉了我的勇气。_

_“你就不能停下吗？它搞得我神经紧张！”赫敏怒视着我大喊道。_

_我试图让她告诉我她在说的是什么，但她咆哮着打断了我。“停下那愚蠢的呼吸！这么做的时候，或许你还可以去洗个澡。我在这里就能闻见你！”_

_我一边竭力稳定情绪，一边从咬紧的牙缝里挤出一句话来：“这不是我能控制的事情。”_

_“哦，摆明了和我作对是吧！不得不呼吸，而且有一颗跳动的心，那一定妙极了！而你甚至不会去想到它，对吗？也不会想到自己能吃固态的食物，能投射出影子，或者能进该死的浴室！如果可以再次上厕所，我愿意付出任何代价。你这个不长脑子的混球！”_

_我把手伸向她，而她拨开了我的手。她喊道：“别碰我！那不会改变任何东西！为什么你不走开？我恨你，哈利。我恨你！”_

_“你不是那个意思，”我的嗓音里有一丝颤抖，“过去我这么做的时候你没有推开我。现在也不会的。”_

_赫敏凝视了我许久，然后回答道：“不，我不恨你。”一滴泪水从她脸上滑落，“我恨我自己。”_

_一种饱受折磨的表情掠过她的脸，随后变成了纯粹的暴怒。随着一声痛苦的呐喊，赫敏把双拳砰地砸在桌上，把它砸成了两半。她没有就此停下。_

_剩下的桌子也遭到了同样的命运。除了我的椅子以外，每一张椅子都被劈成了柴火。书架砰砰地撞在墙上直到粉身碎骨。大块的石块从壁炉底座上剥离出来，被掷过整间屋子。成百上千来自被撕毁书籍的残页在屋里飞舞，那是赫敏无理性的疯狂力量的注脚。_

_最后，赫敏把脸埋进膝盖间，哭了起来。_

_我静静地绕过那一堆堆残骸碎片，伸出双臂轻轻圈住了她颤抖的双肩。我说：“我曾以为我在邓布利多的办公室里干的已经够糟的了。乱发脾气应该是我的专长！你就没有什么不比我强的地方吗？”_

_赫敏虚弱地笑了笑。她说：“你是什么时候变成这么一个喜剧演员的？”_

_“不是笑就是哭，而我太男子气了不适合后者，”我咧了咧嘴答道，“那是你教我的。我希望你能接受你自己的忠告，赫敏。我知道，现在你是那个被痛苦折磨的人了，所以你告诉我的那些话听起来挺傻的。但它们其实不傻。你曾对我说不要让伏地魔毁掉我生活的每一个部分，那时候我对你发火了，不过你是对的。因为每个人的生活中都有苦有甜，或许你现在没法看到这一点，但你至少必须尝试去看。”_

_我感觉到，在我引用她自己的话来劝说她的时候，她的身体绷紧了，不过她很快又放松下来。我把这当成是一个良好的信号，却不敢奢望她已经完全接受了这些说辞。至少又过了十分钟，赫敏终于再次开口了。“哈利，我的脸看起来是什么样子？”_

_我被这个问题吓了一跳，但在我回答之前，赫敏自顾自说了下去：“我几个月没见过自己的样子了。你知道的，我再也不能在镜子里映出影像了。而到旧照片里去寻找自己又太让人心痛了。它们向我展示着我曾经的模样……而我却再也不是那个人了。”_

_“你错了。”_

_听到我的话，赫敏猛地回过头来，我一瞬不瞬地凝视着她的眼睛。“你想知道你看起来是什么样子。我会告诉你的。你的眼睛现在是黑色的了，但每次你解开一道难题或者看见有人被捉弄的时候，我仍然能看见里面闪耀着生气勃勃的光芒。你的肌肤现在可能感觉冰冷，但你仍然是我所知的最热诚最富于同情心的人。你的外表或许改变了很多，但你仍然是赫敏。没错，你的发色加深了，你的嘴唇更红了。那又怎么样？在那些真正重要的地方，你并没有改变。”_

_“事情没有那么简单，”她静静地说，“你不知道我是一种多么令人厌恶的恐怖存在。我始终是饥渴的。无论我饮下多少鲜血，都不会餍足。我痛恨感觉到一部分的我视他人如盘中佳肴。我痛恨时刻满腔怒火同时又担心我再次失控真的伤到什么人。我痛恨甚至不知道自己是不是还有灵魂。我只是厌倦了总是感到恐惧和空虚。”_

_赫敏握紧了拳头。“最糟糕的是，我他妈的厌倦了总为自己觉得难过！这永远不会结束。我始终这样感觉，但你是对的，哈利。为我改变不了的事情闹情绪毫无意义。我还是必须面对它。”_

_不管她的话语有多强硬，她的身体却在发抖。她看上去如此脆弱消沉，我不假思索地靠过去吻了她。她的嘴唇令人惊讶地温暖，事实上，接近室温。赫敏紧贴着我，用双臂圈住了我的脖子。我可以感觉到我的体温很快温暖了她冰冷的肌肤。_

_她颤抖着，然后轻轻把我推开了。她睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说：“你不必这么做。这一定让你觉得恶心。”_

_我摇头答道：“我想这么做有好几个月了。我知道我本该等到你做好准备，但我不觉得难过。这个吻感觉好极了。如果这对我来说不成问题，你应该也没问题。”她看上去仍然很为难，我知道是为什么。我轻轻抓住她的肩膀，说：“别再想那么多了。如果你弄伤了我，好的，庞弗雷夫人的存在不就是为了这个嘛。”_

_我又靠了过去，这一次她没有推开我。_

*

那天晚上她弄折了我两根肋骨。我从没告诉过她。

赫敏又恢复了自我，只是多了一点忧郁。在学校的最后几个月里，她渐渐重建起她的朋友圈子，变得快乐多了。她有时还是会悲痛难抑，但这样的情形很快就会过去。她或许还是不喜欢作为一个属于黑夜的不死的造物，但她以令人敬佩的镇定接受了它。

已经有好几次，我反复考虑着把自己也变成吸血鬼的念头，这样赫敏就不会独自受苦。这是最后不得已的办法，但当那对她真的变成一种折磨而且别无他法的时候，就我而言这么做没什么。可是我知道，如果我做了任何类似的事，那赫敏一定会为此责备她自己。

我痛恨这种无能为力的感觉，所以我把愤怒和痛苦化为力量集中在消灭伏地魔上。我做到了。具体过程并不重要。任何一部关于我的正式传记里都会有这个故事。总之，我唯一真切记得的事情就是帮赫敏点燃了那具尸首。她什么话也没说，但那是唯一能让她的生活真正继续向前的做法。

在那之后不久，我们就从霍格沃茨毕业了。赫敏拿了全优，尽管许多男女巫师对于一个吸血鬼被允许成为全资格巫师表示了不满。邓布利多告诉我，在卢平毕业的时候也发生了同样的事情，而这很快就会被人淡忘。

在此期间，赫敏和我一起呆在格里莫广场。她喜欢呆在那里，却对她除此之外别无选择相当苦恼。没人会乐意雇一个吸血鬼，因此，她无法负担在别处生活。尽管她资质出众，却连一份最卑微的工作都找不到。

赫敏对这个问题义愤填膺，着手建立一个基金来帮助吸血鬼、狼人还有其他半人类在巫师社会里得到教育和工作机会。她从没忘记她最初的抱负，仍在为让人们承认家养小精灵的权利而奋斗着。

在这个事业进行的那几年里，我成了魁地奇球员。最后，当赫敏最终建立起她的组织的时候，我们决定离开英格兰一段时间。媒体关注已经变得让人难以忍受，而我们俩都不喜欢这种关注。

我们在世界各地旅行，不过我们自然得避开那些终年阳光灿烂的地区。这算不上什么苦难。巴黎的夜生活属于另一个世界，大多数人可能从来看不到这样的美景。在多数地方，赫敏和我都很开心。这可能不完全是我们过去想象的那种生活，但已经远比战争中我们所预想的许多情形要好得多了。

到现在，我们已经克服了在人类和吸血鬼的结合中的若干难题。我学会了用一些咒语来增强我的体格，以保护自己应对我的爱人的暴力倾向，那现在已经成为她永恒的一部分。但还是有一些事情是魔法不能解决的。

我们不能有孩子，原因显而易见。这对赫敏来说是极大的苦恼。收养对我们来说并不是一个可以考量的选项。哪怕在伏地魔倒台后这么多年，我的生命仍然受到邪恶势力的威胁，而且在照看过程中，一个孩子将会极大地考验赫敏的耐心，很可能把她体内的怪物释放出来。她拒绝为了自己的快乐拿一条生命来冒险。

我尽了最大努力来鼓吹“一位英雄的危险生活”才是我们不能照顾一个孩子的原因，但收效甚微。赫敏为了她的无法生育和嗜血天性自责不已。我想我们俩都没有特别想要孩子，但你可以做出决定和完全无从选择是不同的。我们是许多朋友的孩子名义上的教父，教母，叔叔，阿姨，还有别的什么什么，但这不一样。

关于寿命的问题也一直悬在我们心头。巫师的寿命可达两百年，但比起吸血鬼那近乎不朽的生命来说，就如沧海一粟。我很庆幸还要过很长一段时间我才会真正显出老态，这并非出于虚荣的考虑，而是这样赫敏也就不会被提醒我终有一天会死去。而她也不愿去想。

我相信这就是为什么她不肯嫁给我。她对我说，我们不需要由一张纸头来证明我们的爱，而且她也不想看到我的名字在报纸上被人中伤。我们只是在一起所收到的恐吓信就已经够多的了。

被拒绝还是挺伤人自尊的，不过我并不是真地在意。可能是我的童年不够完整，但我确实看不出婚姻和专一而长久的结合有什么不同。我知道，我们的关系是特别的，而当它足以媲美正式的关系时，名义上的东西也就不是真的必要了。

像往常一样，我更关心赫敏的感受。实际上我们所少的只是夫妻之名而已，但她并不愿迈出那额外的一步。我相信这是因为婚姻誓言中“直到死亡将我们分开”这个部分，而她清楚地知道将来分开我们的必定是我的死亡。赫敏想装作那永远也不会发生，装作她永远都可以在稍后的某一天再说“我愿意”。我尊重她的意愿，但我不能接受。我不能让赫敏在她的生命中失去更多，所以我决定对此有所行动。

那耗费了我五十年的时间，在邓布利多还活着的时候我们进行了无休止的一次又一次讨论，我投进数以千计的金加隆，翻遍我能找得到的每一份炼金术手稿。令人惊讶的是，我轻易地在赫敏面前隐瞒了我的计划。我告诉她，我完全沉浸在我对魁地奇球的痴迷中，于是她再也没提起过它。不过我想她不是真的相信这种解释。我猜想，她觉得我是在试图找到一种治愈吸血鬼的方法，而她也乐于任我进行这不可能有结果的努力，因为她爱我。

吸血鬼无法可医。吸血鬼只是被恶灵和黑魔法赋予生命的死者。你不可能让已死的肌体起死回生。唯一的“治愈”方法是驱散恶灵，而这样只能留给你一具尸体。一具毫无生命的躯壳。不用说，这可不是个受欢迎的选项。

我听任赫敏认为我是在进行一项徒劳无益、误入歧途的探求以图拯救她，不过我不打算真的去完成这不可能的任务。我只是想再现前人的成功。而我终于办到了。

我造出了自己的魔法石。

*

_桌上的那颗石头看起来很像尼可·勒梅所描绘的样子。一接触到那颗制得的石头，铅就会立刻变成金。在执行某些步骤以后，那东西甚至还造出了一种清澈闪亮的液体。但没有什么办法可以辨别那到底是不是长生不老药，除非饮下它。我不打算瞒着赫敏来进行这个步骤。_

_我不知道是不是该告诉她。如果它不起作用怎么办？那么唤起她的希望将是多么残忍的事情。我想我可以把长生不老药用一点在老鼠或者别的什么身上，可我没把握它是不是也对非人类的生物有用，而且赫敏是反对动物实验的。_

_我在工作台上方的镜子里打量着自己。我已经差不多有九十岁了，但感谢我的魔法血统，我看起来还只有二十多岁。这相当幸运，因为赫敏还保持着十七岁时的躯体。而对我来说更幸运的是，她那种异世界的灵气让她看上去要更成熟一些，所以我不用担心因为勾搭未成年人而被逮捕。_

_如果我等得太久了，我就将开始衰老，到那时候恐怕我宁可不作那样一个老不死的怪老头。不过也没有必要等待。我已经等了太久了，哪怕立刻告诉赫敏也不能算早了，所以我最好现在就做。_

_好吧，也不是现在马上做。我想让这能特别一些，所以我把部分长生不老药灌入一个小瓶子里，封好，把它和魔法石一起塞进口袋。接着我通过壁炉系统预定了Magia dell'Italia的房间，那是一家舒适的意大利饭店。_

_[译注：Magia dell'Italia，意大利语，意为“意大利魔法”。]_

_赫敏喜欢上饭店去，尽管原因和普通人不尽相同。她喜欢浪漫气氛和现场音乐，也喜欢能有机会好好打扮和我约会。自然地，她不会吃太多东西，因为所有食物对她来说都味同嚼蜡，让她感觉奇怪，但她热爱烹饪食物的气息。_

_这也是她身上我所爱着的一部分。绝大部分的吸血鬼讨厌想起他们已丧失吃东西的能力，但她把进餐过程视为一系列体验的集合，失去其中一小部分并不意味着失去全部。_

_在我呼叫后几小时，赫敏和我就坐在一个有魔法隔音的私人包间里，全然忘记了外面的世界。赫敏穿着“女人衣橱里必不可少的”小黑裙，美得夺人心魄。她的头发像我喜欢的那样放下来，带着可爱的小卷。让自己记得今晚到这儿来的真正目的颇费了我一些功夫。_

_赫敏肯定是注意到了我的焦虑，因为她说：“哈利，怎么了？你实在太安静了。”_

_“有什么让你觉得不对头？”我含糊其词地问。_

_“我刚对你说，我应该和卢平私奔，因为吸血鬼和狼人是天生一对，而你对我表示了祝贺。”她边说边用奇怪的眼神看着我。_

_我想没有必要再拖延下去了。我啜了一小口酒，然后说：“赫敏，这么长时间以来你一直都是我生命中的一部分，我几乎想不出有哪一次你不在我身旁。我会为你做任何事。这就是为什么我要让你看些东西。”_

_我把一只手伸进长袍的内口袋，但赫敏抓住了它。她凝视着我，目光闪烁，我读到了她没有说出口的问题。_

_“会有那么糟吗？”我静静地问道。_

_她松开了我的手，别过脸去。她用一种窒息的声音说：“如果能选择的话，我会永远和你在一起。我是如此爱你，这几乎让我自己害怕。我不知道没有你我该怎么办。你不必求我嫁给你。我是你的，哈利，我的心，我的身体还有我的灵魂，都是你的。”_

_我轻轻握住她的手，在她手背上摩挲着画着小圈。我说：“那么为什么？我想我知道原因，但如果你自己说出来的话你感觉会好点。”_

_“我不想孤零零一个人，”她低声说，“可或迟或早，我会的。今生还有来世。我不可能伴你直至死后。”_

_“你不明白我要做的是什么。”我说，同时感觉我应该再说点什么，却不知如何开口。_

_“我曾在一本旅馆的圣经上烫伤了手，”赫敏急促地说，“我想这说明了一些问题，你不觉得吗？”她叹了口气，“可我不大可能在不久的将来的某一刻死去，这就是问题所在。婚姻是终身大事。我将被期许永远爱你，敬你，视你如珍宝。”_

_她绝望的目光深深望进我眼里。她轻轻地说：“可是以我现在的这种存在，我又怎么能做得到？一千年里我可能就会忘了你。我不想，可它会发生的。我会忘了你，罗恩，韦斯莱一家，霍格沃茨，一切。甚至想想这就让我难以忍受，可我最害怕的是我会忘记我有多爱你。你应该得到比那更好的。”_

_随着她的话语，我的喉咙渐渐哽咽了。我不能相信她竟然这么多年里一直背负着如此的痛苦。我希望我很久以前就把这件事告诉她了。我感到一阵悲伤，哪怕在我们已经一起经历了那么多以后，仍旧有一些创伤是如此刺痛人心，使我们不愿让对方完全分担它们。_

_或许我不该对此太过操心。人际关系本就是复杂的。人不可能在某天一觉醒来就了解了他们伴侣的一切。或这或那，了解总会有限度。同样的，在赫敏身上不断发现新的东西也是和她在一起的乐趣之一。我不知道我是不是真的有可能弄清和她有关的一切，也不知道在那以后我是不是真的会失去对她的兴趣。_

_我无法想象那种情形，但是当你在说的是若干个世纪的时候，任何事都是可能的。我提醒自己，尼可和佩雷内尔·勒梅已经共同生活了数百年。而我不必现在就担心将来。此时此刻比那要重要得多。_

_“我不是有意让你觉得难受，”赫敏悲伤地说着，打断了我的思路，“我一直不和你谈这个，不是因为我觉得不能和你谈，而是因为我根本不愿去想它。这真的不是一件我愿意去深究的事情。我们一直如此幸福，哈利。为什么要去担心无法改变的事实？”_

_这是一个完美的开场白。我探过身说：“如果它能够改变呢？在此之前我没向你求过婚，尽管我可能多多少少暗示过。哦，你觉得我给你看的东西怎么样？”我从长袍里掏出魔法石和那个小瓶子。_

_赫敏凝视着那颗血红的石头。她的嘴张开又合上，完全说不出话来。她向上望着我，我从她的眼里看出她已经明白了。_

_“你说你想永远和我在一起。你是这个意思吗？”我问道。_

_“胜于一切。”赫敏屏住了呼吸。她看上去有些担心。“可我不想让你拿健康冒险。”_

_我拔掉小瓶子上的塞子，把它举到身前。我说：“我在这上头花掉了五十年的时间。只有这一次，我完成了我的功课。我知道我在干什么。我已经做了预防措施，以免无意中把自己毒死。你信任我吗？”_

_“我始终信任你。”赫敏终于顺从了。然后她微微地笑了：“可是如果有什么不好的事情发生了，我就是闯入天堂把你夺回来也在所不惜。”_

_我笑了。“某人显然自有她的高明打算。”_

_赫敏仰起下巴。“你是在说我不会吗？”_

_“我永远不会这么说。”我带着微笑说。然后我把小瓶子送到唇边。“如果这起作用了，你会看到金色的光芒环绕着我。至少邓布利多告诉我勒梅是这么对他说的。”说完这些，我一饮而尽。_

_我在等待中度过了一生经历中最长的十秒钟，当环绕我的金色光芒浮现时，我松了口气。然后它渐渐消失了。_

_我紧张地笑了笑，说：“在我能检查确认我的细胞已经停止老化前，我们还得等几天。我将会每过几年就服下一些长生不老药来维持效果。你得给我点时间。这是——”_

_赫敏拽住我的领口把我拉过去，给了我一个充满激情的吻。当她终于放手时，我咧嘴傻乎乎地冲她笑了笑，摸了摸我隐隐作痛的嘴唇。“我想这是一声谢谢。”_

_“我还没开始说谢谢呢，”赫敏回答，递给我一个灿烂的顽皮笑容。然后她的表情变得严肃认真。“你刚刚做的事情，还有为此必须进行的所有那些研究工作……我简直不能相信你为我做了这一切。你是个令人惊奇的男人，哈利·波特。希望我值得你如此付出。我想你将来会对我感到厌倦的。”_

_“看起来另一种可能性会更大一些。”我微笑着答道，“我不能预见未来，我也不知道我们是不是会一直在一起。可你永远也不会孤零零一个人。这就是为什么我要做这件事。”_

_赫敏再次投进我怀里，我用了所有的控制力才及时把我们两人幻影移形回家。_

*

现在我们已经在一起有七百五十四年了。下周日她将再次嫁给我，我简直都等不及了。别误会我的话。她从没和我离婚，也没发生什么类似的事。只是赫敏坚持说我们的婚姻每过一个世纪就会失效，在我们重申我们的誓言以前，我们又是单身了。我强烈怀疑她的主要动机是想穿最新款的婚纱。

生活对我们来说并不总是轻松的，但它已经非常令人满意了。我必须承认，有几次我曾被一种强烈的感情压倒，渴望见见罗恩或者海格，几乎忘记他们已去世多年。我知道赫敏也在想念他们，而我终于理解了邓布利多对死亡的看法。

神秘事务司那些研究死亡的巫师们提出了一种理论，认为当吸血鬼死去的时候，他们的人性部分和恶灵将会被分离，接受各自应得的最高审判。由帷幔那里得来的一些新发现似乎也支持这种理论，但要做出准确的判断恐怕还得再过几十年。

这种理论也有可能最终被推翻，可那没什么。我很乐意在将来的某一天去进行“另一场伟大的冒险”，但如果它意味着没有赫敏同行，我会毫不犹豫的放弃它。因为假如没有她的陪伴，哪怕是进入天堂获得永生，也没有了意义。

我期待着下一个千年的到来。


End file.
